The Black Maid
by Nic.Lan
Summary: She was in a maid's outfit that practically left her naked and she was serving her enemy, following his every beck and call... This was not going to go down well. Warning! November x Fem!Hei Ratings may change later HIATUS
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! This is just a random idea that popped in my head one day and I finally got motivated to start this story after seeing a picture from a doujinshi cover of Hei as a girl. It was quite interesting. I don't really know if I'll continue with this, but I'd like to see how far it would go.

This **IS** going to be a November 11 x fem!Hei as in Hei is a female in this and is paired up with November 11; so if you don't like, don't read.

Timeline: AU after episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black, Hei or his lovely collarbones. In fact own don't even own anything Darker than Black related, which I think is kind of sad.

Anyway, here is the prologue.

-----------

Hei (also known through many pseudo identities as Li Xiaojie, the Black Reaper, BK201 or whatever unsavory nicknames that enemies usually came up with) was blushing quite heavily as she tried to daintily serve the chocolate cake and iced coffee that had been set on her silver platter.

It was a difficult task because she was also trying to not flash her breasts that were threatening to show themselves to the world with the unmoral outfit she was wearing.

It didn't help that the customers that she was serving were clearly ogling her bust.

The dress she was wearing (if it could be called one) covered just barely the lower half of her chest so the upper part of her breast and collarbones to her neck bare where it covered her throat with a dress shirt collar and black bow. There was another bow that settled between her bosoms and the skirt with the layered apron and ruffles underneath was extremely short and left little to the imagination. It was topped off with a frilly headband that was applied to the top of her head.

It wasn't for the fact that Huang had sent her on a mission to go undercover as a worker for the maid café – said mission was to contact a mysterious informant that claimed to have vital information that could open new doors for the Syndicate – she would be busy ripping all the lecherous eye balls that was watching her from their sockets with her knives.

Yes, that's right. She was working at a maid café with a uniform that left her practically bare for the entire universe to witness.

She was starting to fantasize about tearing the owner of the Kuro-Neko maid café to shreds for forcing his workers to wear the lingerie like uniforms.

She had gone through many molesting eyes and was starting to feel violated because of the clothing she now bore with embarrassment.

That and the fact that the dirty old fool wouldn't keep his mitts off her person; apparently the number one rule from the ten sacred commandments of maid cafés, '_Thou shall not touch thy cute serving maid's hot bod '_, was not applied to the higher powers involved.

She would know this because the maid café's bible was practically beat into her head when Huang and Mao were making sure she was prepared for the job.

The café owner kept attempting on groping her chest. If she were like any other female on the small island of Japan, she would have threatened to sue for sexual harassment charges. Unfortunately, she was not under the fact that she would probably be fired and therefore undoing all her self-sacrificing efforts. So she could only look at him as her new false identity, Mei, could.

Which in this case was throwing him a look of puzzlement, letting heat burn her cheeks and stutter, "Sir?! What are you doing?" while playing the ignorant person she was thought to be.

When this as all over, she would make him pay dearly for messing with her and boy was he going to **pay**.

I'm mean really?! She was the feared Black Reaper and now she was being reduced to getting her paycheck through her old pervert. Though the harsh smack of cruel reality interrupted her gory daydreams of stripping the café's owner of his skin as the shop's bell rang, signaling that another customer had arrived.

She hurried to the direction of the pink metal framed doors and let a cheerful smile slide on to her lips.

"Welcome home, Master! ~"

She bowed while offering a menu of what the café had served.

"Well aren't you darling?" a smooth voice replied, it sounded slightly accented, something of the European descent. She had encountered this voice once before on a mission not so long ago. She had suspicion on whose voice it belonged to and prayed for once that she was wrong. Her prayers however, were not answered.

"I would like a table near the window."

Hei paused before lifting up her head to see exactly what she was suspecting, the blond contractor from MI-6.

Damn it.

-----------

How does that sound for a prologue? I always had thing for gender bended characters and when I saw one of Hei, I couldn't get it out of my head.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is the second chapter! I am so happy about the reviews that have been left and would like to thank the people who took the time to read the dialogue. I really appreciate what the reviews had to say and I am taking someone's advice. I am currently trying to find a beta reader and until I can secure one, I will just post up chapters like normal. I'll just replace the previous chapter when I have it corrected. Well anyway, looks like our seductive hero has arrived onto the scene to seduce our lovely heroine, anyways, onwards with the wooing!

This **IS** going to be a November 11 x fem!Hei; so if you don't like, don't read.

Timeline: AU after episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black, Hei or his delicious collarbones. In fact own don't even own anything Darker than Black related, which I think is kind of sad.

-----------

Hei's blood boiled to see the suave looking man who had killed Carmine. It wasn't so long ago that Carmine was staring at her with mournful green eyes before spewing red blood out of her mouth because of the icicles now protruding from her fragile body, courtesy of the British contractor.

It took all her patience and control to hold her herself back and not send a wire around his neck.

"Yes, Master." She lead him to one of the wooden built booths, it had a view of the busy street.

She was currently ignoring the envious looks that her co-workers were sending her. She could practically hear their thoughts on why should she get the "hot foreigner" while they got stuck with serving the weirdoes and perverts that flocked to the shop by the hundreds every week, day after day.

She would gladly switch places with them as to get away from this annoying pest if she didn't already know that the wannabe James Bond was probably here for the same reason she was.

To find the hidden informant within the café's walls (why else would he ever enter such a place as this?).

Not that she would let him get to the informant before her.

Hei waited for the blond haired mongrel to look up from the menu she had just handed him.

She really wished that she didn't have to treat this fool well, but her boss would find out (most likely from the ever chattering girls in the shop who liked to suck up) who would in turn; would probably attempt to blackmail her into doing some dirty work for him or probably something else along that line. He did seem kind of sketchy at times; it made her rethink about writing him off as the informant.

She needed to inform Mao of what was happening, who knows what could happen with this mission on the count of the smug yellow haired twat entering the premises?

She peered through her bangs at the fair-haired man while she waited for him to say his order; taking in his facial features into her mind, burning his image into her memory.

The other contractor had sharp beryl colored eyes; it reminded her of the sharp icicles that was thrown her way. He had slightly curly blond hair that was parted in the middle, falling around his strong face and went well with his smug aristocratic looking features.

He was wearing a pristine white suit with a blue shirt, white waistcoat and red tie tucked underneath. Hei noted that he carried an air of cool charisma and a play boy charm set around him.

Overall, he was atheistically pleasing to the eyes though the egotistical smirk set upon his lips struck a nerve within her. He was the kind of guy the females went wild for, not that it would work on her.

He finally looked up from the frilly pink menu she had offered him earlier.

"My name is Mei and I'll be your maid today. Would you like tea or coffee, master?" Hei displayed a wide smile on lips and tilted her head slightly to the left.

The contractor from Great Britain sent her a charming smile and let his icy blue eyes make contact with hers, "Some black coffee would sound nice, gorgeous."

Hei's eyes slightly narrowed at the little compliment he paid her, was he trying to flirt?

"Why certainly master! I'll be right back with your order! "

She nodded and bowed low before heading back to the double doors leading to the kitchen. She could feel his eyes following her form for a few more seconds.

Could he tell that she was a contractor also?

-----------

November watched his server walk through back through the doors for a few seconds and then quickly surveyed the surrounding area. The café's was full of antique made booths though there were little people in there at the moment besides the other customers and the few maids scattered around that seemed content on staring at his face.

He flashed the one of the girls a smile that had an immediate effect of flushing her faces pink while she turned her view elsewhere.

He was on a mission to receive a hiding informant from outside sources before anyone else had gotten wind of the news. He could probably bet that within a few weeks time, this place would be swamped with other supernatural humans like him. Not really good for the shop's business, but that was their problem.

He was sent alone this time because he was the only one on his team that would look the most natural visiting the maid café. April was a woman and a bizarre one at that with her outlandish looks. It was pure suicidal to send July since he was just a doll and a mere child. If they came together in duos or trios, it would then make them stand out against the crowd and in doing so, attract unwanted attention.

His musings were interrupted as one of the girls the café displayed stormed out of the doors his attendant had entered not so long ago. She had a burning look of fury set her well made face that clashed terribly with her red hair; that livid face was the look she directed at him before turning her face to the entrance of the shop.

Her face changed in a split second into something more pleasant and welcomed the newest patron to walk through the doors. It was some moments like these that made him wonder who was the true faker of emotions, contractors or humans?

She seemed to be angry at something or rather someone and it seemed like the subject was about him if the furious look was anything to go by. He could imagine that it was the oriental beauty that had left him not so long ago as he didn't have the privilege with talking to anyone else, so that whittled down the most of the suspects down to her.

The woman that introduced herself as Mei seemed a lot more fake all than all of the rest of the servers though in a different way (opposed to the ones who clearly did clumsy things to get a patrons attention or painted on heavy makeup to conceal their true faces).

It was an odd kind of fake, she seemed the least phony of the bunch with her face that held a small hint of makeup and she didn't seem to move with as much forced awkwardness.

Though it was obvious to him that she was tense when serving him and she also held a great annoyance when he complimented her looks. She seemed truly irritated though he couldn't fathom why.

She seemed unlike than the rest of the other women that were working for the maid café, when faced with his flirting she didn't respond right away or at all really, unlike the female that was graced with his smile earlier.

It would have seemed that she ignored the comment all together and just went along with his order if it wasn't for the slight twitching in her eyebrows and the narrowing of her lids.

Maybe it's because all of his emotions had stopped hindering his perception, but he was aware of the hot headed woman that lay underneath the young female's pretty face. If he wasn't so perceptive then he might have been fooled like everybody else.

She was great at fooling people, in a way a contractor was, but there was something about her that had him write her off as an enemy. There was just something about her that bubbling with something human.

Though it had instead actually put her on the top of his list for the concealed spy's identity.

He had only been here for a couple minutes so he couldn't properly assess the whole scene.

-----------

The moment Hei entered the kitchen's doors she was bombarded by all the other maid employees asking her questions related to the foreign contractor she was serving at the moment.

"Who was that?!"

"Swap with me! I'll even let you have half of my tips!"

"He was so hot! Do you think you could get me his number?!"

She waved her hand down to quiet them down before they caused a disturbance. This was getting really agitating.

Though she hated to admit it, this was good opportunity to gather the enemy contractor's information and try to pinpoint a weakness for future references. She would watch him carefully during the time he was here and try to block him from getting to the faceless informant before she could.

She couldn't let either disgusting contractor or contact slip through her fingers. Though for now, she would have set the ladies back on track and remind that the blond man was hers.

"I don't know who that was, he didn't say. Though your deal sounds very tempting, I can't switch because of the shop's policies. It is also against store policies to swap information."

Hei maneuvered through the gaggle of girls to one of the cooks. Though a hand caught her skirt, Hei looked back and saw the woman who had earlier demanded to be the enemy contractor's maid and offered her tips in return.

"Mei-chan! I really want to be the one who serves him. He is just so handsome! I really want a chance at him. I don't care about the store's policies. Please! I'll give you all my tips from today!"

Hei stared at her co-worker's face twist into a stubborn look. Who was this person again? She searched her memory and remembered that this woman was introduced to her as Mari.

She was the ones who had snottily shoved Hei off to the side, while priding herself in her superior flirting skills which earned her extra cash from the customers.

Hei sighed before pushing off the small hand gripping her skirt. "Mari-san, it is against our policy to exchange the customers. Though you may not care for those rules, I think they were set there for a reason. I am sorry."

Mari's faced flushed with anger before huffing and making a sharp turn back through the kitchen's double doors. The other girls seemed to look back and forth between the two.

Hei sighed before heading towards one of the cooks. A brunette one – Yuki Murata if her throbbing head wasn't mistaken – seemed to be watching the little squabble with interest.

"Could you get me an order of black coffee, Yuki-san?"

The cook threw her a lop-sided grin before clicking his heels and saluting her in a solider like way. "Right away ma'am, anything for you."

-----------

She set a mug on his table and sent a pleasant smile along his way.

"Here is the coffee master! I am so sorry you had to wait so long!" Hei felt disgusted with herself, she practically added a heart to the end of the sentence. She poured the metal teapot as dainty as she could into the cup.

His eyes seemed intent on burning a whole into her head.

She was getting ready to move to greet the next customer who had entered throught he shop's doors before Jack swiftly gripped her wrist to prevent her from leaving. Did anyone follow the no-touchy-the-maid rule anymore?

"Mei, won't you keep me company a little while longer? I rather talk to you than the other girls."

Was that supposed to flatter her? Shouldn't she be the one doing the opposite? No matter though, she would keep an eye on him better this way. Hei settled herself into the booth.

"So master, please tell me about yourself." She tried to stay cute as possible as to not raise any of his suspicion.

"Forgive for my delayed introduction. I know it proper custom to establish who you are at first. My name is Jack Simon; I hail from the land of fish and chips. I'd prefer you'd call me Jack."

"You come from Britain, Jack-sama? That is so amazing! Are you here in Japan for a vacation?"

"I guess you could say that, though not necessarily. I here on a job."

So he decided not to fib? Hei wondered where her little interrogation would head to, though she knew it would be unpredictable with such a man as this.

"A job? What do you do, if you don't mind me asking Jack-sama?"

The question only made her adversary's smirk grow, he leaned his face extremely and unnecessarily close to her ears and cupped one of his large hands over his mouth. Hei could feel the warm heat from his breath brush against her ear. She wanted to protest the closeness of their faces, but she felt frozen her position.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm here in Japan to eliminate some rivals of the company I work for. Mei, I'm an assassin."

She immediately felt perplexed by the truth in words and was a bit stunned. Was this a challenge of some sort, a test maybe? She wanted to push him away, but instead whispered a reply in his ear.

"Then what is a killer like you doing a café like this, Jack-sama? ~"

Apparently that wasn't the response he was expecting because he pulled back to see the sweet smile she was sending him, his face was slightly surprised before that damn smirk was settled on his face again.

"Nice answer, but I was simply kidding. I'm just simply here for simple office work overseas. I've been here for a long time with not much to do before one of my co-workers recommended this place to me." If that was his idea of joke then his humor must have been very screwed up. "I'm glad I came here Mei because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to meet a stunning beauty such as yourself. Your looks make me speechless."

Hei had never wanted to chop someone into pieces some much before in her life. Her hand was trembling over the concealed knives hidden in the layers of her skirt in order to stay in control like a good contractor.

Stay calm Hei. You're in broad daylight for heaven sakes and also on a very important mission for the syndicate at that. Be emotionlessly and act flattered like the contractor that you are… And then _accidentally _shock him in dark alley way when no one else is around.

It sounded like a plan and Hei planned on following it. _To the T. _

If he was so speechless then he should stay that way.

-----------

The **irritating **man left sometime later afterwards to avoid the question on he was here for only god knows how many hours.

Their conversation for the rest of the time was pretty much a 2 way interrogation that each dodged with some effort. He had asked her a bunch of questions, of course she only gave him false crap, but it really wouldn't have been thought weirdly as because maid's and their masters weren't suppose to exchange current living situations and what not.

Though she did start if first by asking where he came from; so much for following the maid café commandments.

She had already changed from the flashy maid outfit to her plain white dress shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned, her scruffy jeans and the green windbreaker jacket she usually wore.

The day was horrible, but at least it was coming to an end soon. I didn't help that Mari was attempting to create a hole in the back of Hei's head from all the glaring when she thought that Hei wasn't looking.

Or the fact that the black haired cook, Yuki, was sending her a tilted little smile. He had been watching Hei and "her master" talk or rather bicker. He seemed to find it amusing. I seemed kind of suspicious.

Now she was on her way to talk to her teammates. She could only imagine Huang's ranting how horrible and stupid contractors are. How merciless they were and how she should act like her kind. It was like a father lecturing his daughter on the "good old days" and she should appreciate the things around her more. She would probably just tune him out again.

Mao greeted her when she arrived at the park they frequented for their meetings. Huang just simply went on with reading his newspaper and smoking while Yin simply sat as she always did.

"How is the mission going?"

"I've got some bad news; November 11 came to the maid café. It seems he is trying to track the informant also."

Huang swore. He grumbled, "This isn't good. If he interferes with our plans then we'll have no chance finding that spy. Look Hei, you gotta keep him at bay, do everything you can to distract him. If he comes close or contacts the mole, you kill him or else it'll be on all our heads if the syndicate finds out."

"I know. We talked today, he didn't seem to have a clue on who might be the mystery person might be and he didn't seem inclined to talk to the other maids though he had flirted with them while I was there. When he comes back, I'll try to get him to stay with me while investigating on what he knows."

Because it wasn't a question if he came back, it was when and that opportunity could come any moment. She would have to prepare for anything.

"You know Hei," Mao began, "you could always try seducing him. That could get him to spill." The thought of Hei doing that seemed to send him into a laughing fit until she grabbed him by the collar and pulled let his golden cat eyes meet her angry blue ones.

"You want to say that again?" _I __**DARE**__ you to._

Mao shaped up quickly under the pretenses of extreme torture that could be coming his way, "No ma'am."

Yin stared at the angry woman and the shivering cat, "Seducing him… would be beneficial to our cause. Though if he tries to force you into anything… Remember to scream rape and aim a kick towards his vital regions. You should also bring along bear mace in case."

Yin's advice stopped her short of flinging Mao into a nearby bush. She stared stunned and it seemed that she wasn't the only one.

The other members of the team all replied in sync, "**What**?"

-----------

So I've introduced a couple of OC's along the way. Though its killing me inside, it's inevitable with ever changing scene and the few characters that ever actually remain (as in not die).Well anyway, please review! It would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: We're on the official second chapter! Two have finally met, though I don't think I did that much of an interaction in the last chapter. So I'll try to get them to talk more in this one.

This **IS** going to be a November 11 x fem!Hei meaning gender bender; so if you don't like, don't read.

Timeline: AU after episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black, Hei or his mouth-watering collarbones. In fact own don't even own anything Darker than Black related, which I think is kind of depressing.

------

Like Hei had acknowledged the day before, November 11 did come back the next day. He was sat down by another worker while Hei was in the kitchen taking an order for another customer. When she returned back to the main room, she saw the Brit chatting up several of her co-workers at the same time.

This was_ ludicrous_.

It was like he had own maid harem going on, someone remind her why she was even attempting to be near this guy again?

Oh yeah, the mission… Was it possible she could just skip this one? I mean seriously, just this one time.

Though while she was deciding between her mental health or choosing to finish the mission to the end November 11 had seemed to spot her and waved the other girls away, a collective groan was sounded from the girls mouths as they got back to attending to the other customers who were getting pretty impatient with the attention hogging blonde.

"Mei! Won't you chat with me?" Did he not get enough from all the other girls?

She made her way to the wooden booth with great reluctance and fixed the muscles in her face into a delighted smile as if she was pleased to see him. Her real feelings… were better left unsaid as they were certainly weren't g-rated words.

"Jack-sama, I'm sorry I didn't greet you at the door. Welcome home! How are you?"

"Just fine. I'll be in Japan for quite some more time, so I thought I'd visit you." He seemed amused and cheerful if the quirked lip was any indication. Amused she could understand as he seemed like he was amused a good part of the time, but cheerful was something she was wary of. In fact, he looked so cheerful that it came out in waves, emitting from his body like the cold ice he could make.

What could this have happened that would trigger this mood? Was he one more step closer to the mysterious spy? She couldn't let him get the upper hand on her; she wouldn't let this mission slip through her fingers.

The big question at the moment was what would she should she do get further in this race to get to the person that all the agencies would soon be after.

There was always that… what Yin showed her.

Hei shivered at the thought of her seducing the conflicting contractor that resided on the other side of the booth. She nearly had a heart attack when Yin tried to show her _techniques_ on how to seduce the opposite gender.

"_Yin? You said you wanted to see me?" Hei surveyed her surroundings. Why would Yin ever want to talk to her in what looked like such a girly room, she had no idea. The room was littered with unusual clothes, the bed was stuffed with stuffed animals and the walls were covered with anime posters. Hei was pretty positive that this wasn't Yin's room or even her house because she lived in the cigarette shop that was around the corner of Hei's apartment._

_The thought that this might be a trap had crossed her mind while she fingered her concealed knives in her pants pocket._

"_Hei. I have thought about this for a long time..." Yin sat between huge stuff animals, making the conversation a bit bizarre, "I worry that you will be unprepared for the true nature of men. I have spent a lot of time contemplating what should be done and have decided that you lack the information needed... I will inform you about this thing called trapping a man."_

**_What_**_?_

_Did Yin just say that she was going to give her advice on seducing? _

_Apparently she was speaking outlook because Yin repeated her words, "I will be giving you this crash course that one needs to interact on using one's feminine wiles to con a man out of information or other unmentionables… and since I had prepared the fact that you would run away I inquired help to others."_

_All of a sudden, an unknown force held both of her arms. Her head whipped to the side to shake whatever separated her from crashing through the window to safety._

_She almost screamed at the sight that met her._

_The pink haired girl and her big breasted friend held her arms firmly in place and they seemed to have gained supernatural and unwanted strength because she found that she couldn't push them off._

_Yin fingered some books that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere, the cover depicted a picture of a big busted woman being held against an overly muscular man in tights._

_This could not be happening. She could feel the cold sweat run down her face and the feeling of her stomach dropping and crashing into tiny pieces. This could not be happening. The evil laughter spilled out of the cruel devils lips while they secured her to a chair._

_May the heavens above and all deities that existed in the world have mercy on her poor soul._

The suffering and the hour's long torture she had to suffer, whatever happened during or after this mission could not erase the horrors she had witnessed during her time with Yin. Just thinking about it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand and sent shivers down her spine.

Now that was a true form of agony, something she would wish on no one (though maybe November 11… just a little).

Though the question was at this moment, did she actually dare use the material she had been given? A good part of Hei's mind would kindly like to block all memories of her little _training_ in a deep dark place within her mind. On the other hand, maybe… it would actually work… _When pigs fly. _Though nothing was impossible now days; I mean there was super powered humans, why not super powered pork?

Not that she would count on any sort of seduction she could produce to work, but hey, she shouldn't let all the anguish go to waste. Plus, her contractor thinking was piping in that if this did go well, it would benefit the mission. Meaning the sooner she got this done, the sooner she could massacre the being called November 11.

-----

The moment November had re-entered the store, he was swamped by the numerous girls that worked there. He had just hardly sat down in one of the booths when almost all the females in the store came over in droves.

Well it was somewhat interesting to say the least, how he kept up with all the conversations being tossed back and forth only the almighty discussion god knew.

Though the only reason why he was talking to these women in the first place was to actually scan for the informant, he was quickly making a list of those who were possibilities. He could quickly make out who had the intentions of those who were simply just talking him up and those whose intentions were not as clear.

Some girls had caught his attention; the red head that had assumedly fought with Mei yesterday, a shy brunette with glasses that just stood to the side watching the others talk to him and a foreign blonde girl that stared intently at his face with a look he couldn't identify.

They had survived his mental contest of who was the mysterious spy; though the person in the running was still the pretty Chinese girl that had he exchanged words with yesterday. She seemed to have lost some of what he thought was abhorrent feelings towards him while they had talked yesterday, though what made these feelings were still a mystery to him.

She seemed outwardly sweet with her deep blue eyes, boy short black hair and sharp beautiful features. She was able to keep up with all of the topics they talked about and was on par with his wit, he would have thought she was more genuine if she got rid of the tenseness and aggravation towards him, not that she noticed that he had noticed.

Currently, he was seated across the woman he had just analyzed who had a deep contemplating look on her face. Almost like she was in a great decision that could be life changing. Could it be possible that she was assessing whether he was the right person to make contact with for the information?

His suspicions of her only grew. If it was possible then he would have to convince her that his company was the best to work with, he didn't want to repeat what happened with Mr. Ciobanu. He did freeze him and his men to death, though they had shown clear disrespect towards him and his request to not smoke. They should have been more level-headed and exchanged the money for the location of the contractor, Havoc.

Though he didn't mind his abilities to freeze people and objects, he didn't like his contract as smoking would surely induce lung cancer from the carcinogenic nitrosamines he was inhaling. That was, if he lived long enough to get cancer. Meaning, the less he inhaled those cancer sticks the better.

His mental rant on how cigarettes are bad for the human body was interrupted by Mei speaking for the first time since she had the deep thoughtful look on her face.

"Jack-sama?" She peaked at him through her long black lashes while biting her lip, seeming hesitant about something.

"Yes, Mei?"

"Oh nothing Jack-sama, you just were quiet so I didn't know what to say."

"Ah, but it was you who initiated the silence so it is just natural that your worried face would hold me from saying anything. Though your bothered expression is quite cute, I worry that your face will stick like that and you may not be able to keep your maid job if all you have to offer is a face that looks like the world is coming to an end."

She jolted; obviously surprised by the explanation he gave her. Her bewildered face was quite comical before she her facial expressions tightened from what he could indentify as fury.

Even if Mei wasn't the informant, she was still quite entertaining to provoke.

-----

He's worried that her face will freeze into a worried expression? _He's worried that her face that her face will freeze into a worried expression?!_

By all the contractors she had ever met he was the weirdest one she had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

Clearly, he was thought that her shocked face was funny because he let out a chuckle slide through his lips. She was going to grind his nurps one of these days.

They talked some more, her giving him more bogus info on her life and him lying about his job about being an office worker. It was going to fine and she was starting to get the hang on how to converse with the weird man until he made a "funny" comment.

"You know Mei, I'm surprised that you don't get more requests. Are you acting in weird way that drives them away from you?"

The only reason why she didn't have other customers at the moment was because he was occupying her time. Was he passively saying that she didn't know how to attract a guy?!

Breathe in out Hei, you can get through this! Think seduction, think cute! Don't think of taking hold of his face and give a shock, that won't do.

"Ah! Jack-sama! That is so mean!" She jutted out her lower lip and tried to make her face mockingly angry. She tried to push out her chest more. This is what girls do when guys make funny comments towards them right?

Clearly this did not _seduce_ him at all as his chuckles became a quiet laughter hidden behind his large hands. Ok… maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"What's so funny Jack-sama?"

"Mei," he said through his muffled laughs, "I know it is your job, but you can act natural around me. I'm not really fond of people who are fake."

Apparently Yin's lessons did not help her in the sexy category at all. Her shoulders slumped and she hanged her head, so what the heck were all those hours of learning to stick her chest into a man's face for?

She looked at his face and felt a sheepish smile creep up on her face.

"I'm sorry Jack-sama, I thought this what guys liked. You know, acting this way." She answered truthfully because she truly didn't know what went on in the average male's head (though then again, November 11 was the exact opposite of normal).

Though from all the anime and manga the group of otaku showed her, men liked it when you acted cute and pouted. Didn't they like it when perverted things happen? She was trying to display her chest more.

She should have known to not follow those things. I mean after all, they were not very realistic and there was nothing similar to the male main characters and contractors.

November 11's face was emotionless, he didn't say anything. He had never felt more like a contractor to her before now. It made her feel uneasy; the feeling of her stomach dropping was coming back while she gripped her shrapnel. Though she hated to admit it she preferred his amused face to this one.

Slowly he raised his hand, he wouldn't attack her here would he? He didn't seem the kind of person that would do something out in the open. His hands landed on her head, her hands shook under the table. The silence had a heavy tenseness to it; she could barely hear the chatter surrounding them. She kept her eyes leveled to the table.

She wouldn't allow herself to die here, not without finding Pai first; not before she killed Amber. Though the possibility that she would never fulfill this promise to herself was becoming greater, as was the possibility that she would die here and now. Would she have to kill him before he killed her?

Apparently she wasn't going to die just yet because his hands gently rubbed her hair, her eyes snapped forward to his face. He smiled at her; the edge of his lips tugged upwards, almost turning into a smirk.

"That's more like it."

She felt like taking a huge breath to her dying lungs because she had been holding her breath the whole entire time.

"That was truly mean! You looked so scary I almost thought that you were going to kill me!" though Hei really meant it, she put it into a joking tone which lightened the mood immensely, "Its nerve racking to be serving an assassin as a master."

She wanted smack his head; he should really learn a better way to joke.

----

November called Mei out on the cheesy face she was showing him. The pouty face and the subtle rise in her chest had not escaped his eyes, sure they were cutesy movements that would surely have a normal man drooling, but he was not a normal man.

The contractor inside him was clearly pointing out at the bad acting, something that was usually what he had to kept wary of in case of enemy contractors. Contractors were never really subtle when it came to the things they wanted a good part of the time, they were more of the "destroy and retrieve" type, having regards to others as long as benefitted them.

Mei's response wasn't bad like he guessed she might from what he learned about her earlier, actually, she responded in a way that was quite charming. She had apologized, solidifying his hypothesis that she wasn't used to acting the way the other maids did in maid cafés. Meaning she was new to this, this indicated that she might have been using this job as a cover up for the spy job she was doing.

Mei's expression softened and she gave him a bashful smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks. The light in the café hitting her face just right; April would have been chortling at him if she knew, but to November, Mei looked similar to an angel. This was slightly weird since he didn't believe in heaven.

He felt himself still at those thoughts; it wasn't a wonder why she could attract guys. All she had to do was give a guy that soft smile and they would probably fall head over heels. Why she had thought that she had to make cute little movements was probably the influence of all the other workers. It was a shame that she didn't know how to work her charm.

He unconsciously raised his hand and petted her hair; she looked stunned though she wasn't the only one. He was hit by the bizarreness of his actions. This wasn't really a thing that a contractor would do, though maybe it was contractor in him that was telling him that it was Mei who was the spy. He kind of hoped not, the smile she gave him was so innocent; if she was the informant, she was truly bloodied underneath it all. Humans were fragile compare to contractors.

It would be a shame if all of her was a lie, though he shouldn't care so much. He did have a job to do after all and he needed run a background check on the four girls he was suspicious of.

-----

November 11 had yet to lift his hand from her head and she was starting feel stares from the other customers and workers coming their way. He must have realized how awkward this situation was because he moved his hand. She was relieved to have been released from that embarrassing moment, though she might have spoken too soon.

November 11's hand slid from the top of her head downwards, taking hold of her chin and tilting her faces towards his. He leaned in close enough for their nose to be touching.

The café grew noisy as whispers spread like wildfire throughout the area, though all Hei could hear is a strange beating sound and November 11's quiet words speaking so close to her face.

"You know, I've might have said your pretty before, but now I think you're an absolutely beautiful. Though you should be careful with your charming ways, they may catch up with you one day and backfire. Petty moves may seduce a man, but being just you and acting naturally, I may just fall in love."

Hei felt her face burn with embarrassment and fury. He released her faced and announced that he had to go back to work. He left her sitting at the booth, her face still raised to where his face once was.

She felt… she felt… felt…

_Enraged_

He was certainly mocking her, contractors didn't feel love. They didn't feel anything.

She started to move from her spot and cleaned the table from whatever the _stupid_ Brit had chosen to eaten. She needed to sort through her thoughts and report back to Huang and Mao. Though she wasn't able to think because the moment she had entered the back room to change, she was bombarded by a blonde foreign woman.

"You were so cute together! You think he likes you?! What am I saying?! Of course he does, just looking at the way he was looking at you could tell you that! You guys looked like a couple in a romance book!" The woman wrapped her in a tight hug and produced a girly squeal.

"Ah, excuse me… Shirley-san. What do you mean?" she managed to slip out of the foreigner's hold and went to her locker.

Over the course of the days she had worked at the Kuro-Neko café, she had met some interesting characters. One of them being Shirley, a boisterous woman from America that had come on an exchange student program. If she could be described in a couple words, Hei would have chosen fan girl. Looks were deceiving with this one; she had a curvy figure, curly blonde hair and a gorgeous face.

She had spoken a few times with Hei, commenting on how one of the workers and a customer were so cute together and would explain in great detail why. Not that she wanted to hear, but it seemed this time, Hei had the misfortune of being her victim.

"You and your customer! You looked like such a cute couple! It was so romantic. The mysterious customer with the icy blue eyes tilted the fragile maid's face towards his. The breaths mingle while he whispered sweet words into her ear." Why the woman had felt the need to narrate that moment she had no idea, she just wished she'd stop.

"Ah ha ha. You're so funny Shirley-san. It was **nothing** like that." She asserted force into her words, assuring the other girls who pretended they weren't listening that it was nothing romantic in the least… or at least it shouldn't have been.

Mari felt the need to join in the conversation , "Well of course nothing happened Shirley. Mei knows that you aren't allowed to be actually romantic with a customer. It's against the café's policies you know."

Oh ho, so she was using that against her now? The idea of Mari's face been squished her bare hands didn't sound like a bad idea, but not right now. Hei simply smiled.

"Right. Jack-sama likes to joke around, that is all."

Apparently that didn't let her off the hook because everyone in the lock rooms' reaction was to snap forward to her face.

"You're on **first** name terms already? Didn't you just meet him yesterday? Man you work fast Mei-chan…" It was after Mei heard that from Shirley, she promptly blocked out all noise and concentrated on getting to the meeting with her real co-workers.

----

She wouldn't meet said co-workers for awhile because the moment she stepped out of the locker room, her boss brought her to his office. Stupid old man.

Their conversation pretty much went like this.

"_So I hear from the other girls that you've gotten pretty close to one customer." His perverted pupils gave her the elevator eyes._

"_It is nothing like that; the customer was just simply talking to me that was all. I only met him recently and he has only requested me twice."_

"_Well you know Mei-chan, the store's policies are that the maids shouldn't get all touchy feely with the **customers**." He inched a little closer, invading her personal space._

_She noticed how he said customers and was leaving out people in general. Meaning himself. Like hell she was going to getting all romantic with this man._

"_I know, if that is all you wanted to talk about then I shall be going." _

She swiftly made it out the shop, but not before Yuki gave her a little advice on avoiding all the attention.

"_You should keep it on the down low if you want to have a relationship with that guy. The boss will try to bust your chops for sure." He gave his tilted smile._

_Hei sighed and thanked, though she denied the relationship part._

"_Ah, so he is just another customer. Let me know if he's bothering you, I think I can produce enough muscle if he starts harassing you." Though it was concerned words, his amusement never changed._

She hoped that it wouldn't come to that because she didn't like to know she had introduced Yuki to his death with November 11. That wouldn't really look good to her superiors.

----

April looked at the files that contained facts about four girls lives through the time they were born to now, November had given these to her not just a second ago.

"So this is the people you expect to be the informant?"

"Yes, they are known throughout the café as Shirley, Mari, Karin and Mei. You are expected to follow them throughout their daily lives."

"Hmm, yes I know. Let's head back to headquarters, I'm sure that the female chief will try to squeeze some information from you on the new mission. I want to get a drink in before that." April lifted herself from the couch that occupied November's temporary apartment and grabbed July's hand.

November glanced at the folders before walking out the door, each folder had a picture of the woman's face that worked at the establishment he was at not so long ago. The one that caught his attention was Mei's, or should he say the exchange student, Li Xiaojie? He smirked at the joke he had left her with.

-----------

So that's the end of this chapter! The race to find who is on! Let's see who wins.

So there are more OC's now, I know how some people hate them, but bare with me, they are for the story's development. I'm sorry if Shirley annoys you. I needed an excitable character and April won't be in this fic heavily for a while. I don't think Kiko will make an appearance except for the flashback, though that may change if I change my mind. I feel like November 11 and Hei didn't interact that much as the last chapter. Though they did talk! I'll try to bring them closer and give them more embarrassing moments at Hei's expense. Poor girl, she has no idea what she's getting into. She just wants to rip November's face off.

November's joking always sounds way too serious, the falling in love part was his little joke he left her with if you didn't know. Though it'll be ironic because we all know he is going to actually fall for her and she's going to fall with him. Whether they like it or not.

By the way, does anyone know a good beta reader who doesn't really care about the time limit when comes to updating stories (as I am obviously slow). Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: We're on the third chapter and I finally have a beta reader! So I'd very much like to thank Simpleinsanity who has helped this chapter a lot better in my opinion. It so much smoother sounding now so I'm very relieved. We won't have much of maid Hei in this chapter I think, though the little couple does spend some time together.

This **IS** going to be a November 11 x fem!Hei meaning gender bender; so if you don't like, don't read.

Timeline: AU after episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black, Hei or his delectable collarbones. In fact own don't even own anything Darker than Black related, which I think is kind of depressing.

-------

After the usual debate with the chief of Section 4 on what he had known about the occurrence of multiple death caused by contractors in the city, November felt the need to took a stroll. This is why he was currently walking with great leisure through Yamamoto Park.

Kirihara Misaki was a nosy human with a knack of hunting down the people she wanted to find, but had them escape at the last moment. He hoped that she would never become his enemy in the future. Who knows what would happen if he ever tried escaping her?

The park was quiet at night, it was calm and peaceful. Only a few people had populated the area besides him, a few couples had passed him on the path he was walking. The cherry blossoms were in season and blooming quite nicely, shining with brilliance in the dark.

He started to mentally review over the few suspects his team had gathered over the recent mission he had received.

All these girls had gathered his suspicions through some action of theirs. Soon enough, the one with the secrets would reveal herself. He would just have to lay the bait and wait for her to take notice.

Though November hoped it would be quickly, his superiors had informed him that the informant was human after all and humans were consumed by their emotions in a way contractors could never be.

He had chosen to follow around Mei and Shirley, those two seemed the most apprehensive to him. He would have to meet them somehow from the outside of the café, making it seem like a coincidence.

His unvoiced thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice mocking someone near a round bench. His ears adjusted to the words and were surprised to hear one of the girls he was just thinking about. Not that he would ever show it, since showing surprise was very uncontractor like.

An older gentleman was sprouting what sounded like contemptuous terms towards Mei while she looked slightly defensive. Though he wasn't close enough to hear the exchange. He moved closer while trying to not draw notice to himself.

There were at least immersed in their conversation long enough to allow him to crouchd own near a bush that was close enough to the discussion that was being tossed back and forth between the two he was spying on. Though the moment his knee touched the ground a Persian cat, who apparently was residing in the bushes, jumped out and attacked his face.

He just barely kept himself from swearing as the cat's claws sharpened themselves on his face for a few seconds before the animal gave out on attacking him and darted away.

November sighed and returned his tilted sunglasses in the correct position.

Well that was useless, while he was having an epic battle between contractor and cat, the conversation between Mei and the old man was already over. The elder dragging along a grey haired pubescent girl while the young maid was left alone with a slightly acid look on her face.

He cursed the cat for the distraction that could have lead to finding something important though he shouldn't waste this opportunity. Mei was alone and what better way to analyze a suspect than to be with said person? It was better than stalking and there was the off chance that if something went wrong, he would have endure the humiliation of being arrested for some sort of sex offending charge. Though a prospect was a prospect and he wasn't going to lose this chance while it was presenting itself.

------

As soon as Hei arrived in the usual meeting spot; Yin stared at her, eyes unwavering as always. She would usually be comfortable with this because that's how Yin always looked, but after the traumatizing hours they had spent together, she would be less inclined to go near her for a while. Not to mention her advice didn't really work with November 11, in fact, it got her laughed at. Not that she would let anyone know, it probably wouldn't be that great for her reputation as the Black Reaper.

She could just hear the patronizing whispers about how she failed a mission because she couldn't seduce a guy. She would damn him to hell if the MI6 agent ruined her reputation.

Though Yin's stare might be detrimental to her health too, it was a bit unnerving when she knew the silent question Yin was asking.

"No, I did not try or even attempt to seduce him Yin. Nor do I plan to anytime in the future." Hei thought it was best at this point to _deny deny deny_.

She must be imagining things because she could have sworn that Yin pouted slightly for a second, she blinked. She must have imagined it because she could sworn that Yin **pouted **for a second, but her face was just as unassuming as it ever was.

She turned her attention to Huang.

"Anything new?"

Huang flipped through his newspaper and took a drag from his cigarette before talking. "We all know that the MI6 dandy is going to be showing up in that maid shop of yours until the informant is revealed. In the mean while, we're gonna start tracking down who might be the hidden mole is gonna be."

"We got some more info and sources tell us that the informant that might be aware of your and November 11's presence. That pretty much means they know who you guys are and is choosing not to go to either of you at the moment."

Hei paused, taking in the new information passed down to her, "The only solution possible for us to show that I am the one worthy of passing the secrets to. Though I'll have to gain their trust, I think it might be possibly the owner or maybe one of my co-workers, Mari. The owner seems sketchy and Mari seemed a little too insistent to get November 11 as her customer the first time around."

"Well you'll have to find out yourself, I ain't getting myself any more involved than I already am."

Yet again, Huang was displaying that even though you are in a team, doesn't necessarily mean the teammates will help. Thanks Huang, you are the model example of a dependable teammate.

"So Hei," Mao breaking the silence, "what's new on your end? I check up on you through the stop windows and I saw you and November 11 getting all close."

And suddenly everyone's attention was back on her, instead of answering the question she replied with another question.

"Since when did you have to check up on me?" She felt the irritation spiking up, but let herself breathe and tried to the think rationally.

"Whoa now, no need to get defensive. I was merely worrying about a teammate's health since the enemy is so close in the vicinity.

Since when has Mao ever worried about her health? It was more like he liked watching her for his amusement. She should fling him into a tree or electrocute the sucker for the next week and a half.

"Hmmm… Oh really now?" She slid on the wooden bench that Mao occupied, she gave him a grin. He was starting to get unnerved as his tail twitched and his spine arched off the wooden panels making the bench they resided on.

"Why wouldn't I be worrying about you? We're teammates after all." If this was his idea of playing it off cool, then he wasn't very good at it considering he was a contractor. Her grin grew and she petted his head.

If there was a god then he must have heard Mao's silent prayers because Huang interrupted them not a second later.

"We don't have time for your shenanigans. That's all for today, the next meeting will be in another couple days. I'll alert you when the time comes."

Mao took off as soon as Huang finished his speech.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Hei commented absently.

"I don't wanna hear that out of you. You keep your head low and you better stay a good little maid if you know what's good for you. Else you won't be contracting anyone for info exchange little Ms. Liar."

Hei pursed her lips in distaste. "Why would I harm Mao? He is no good to the team if he's injured."

"Ha! That's all you freaks think about, just surviving and not showing guilt to anyone. Well it's a dog eat dog world out there, but you take it too literally."

Her eyes narrowed though her teammate left swiftly, firmly grasping Yin's wrist as she followed him. She felt like scowling at Huang, but kept her emotions intact. She was not left alone to simmer in the remnants of her anger, the cold starting to seep through to her white shirt.

She sat for a few more minutes before deciding to leave; there was no need to stay in this spot for any longer. Though as soon as she made a decision to move, another voice kept her in place. It was the same smooth accent that she encountered yesterday in her territory, uninvited she might add.

"What's a girl like yourself doing here Mei-chan? One could catch a cold." His hands were stuffed in immaculate white dress pants and his ever present amused smile was there. Though for some reason there were light scratch marks on his cheeks. Her eyes locked with ice cold blue ones, never once releasing while she stood up.

"Jack-sama! What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-"

"No no not that, what are you doing in this park?"

"Well I was just getting some dinner, would you like to join me?"

The last thing she wanted was to spend time anymore with the Brit. She was about to deny his request, but then a thought occurred to her. What would happen if he became disinterested in her and started picking other girls to have as maid? How would she be able to watch over him?

If she wanted to keep him from spreading out to new territory, she had to keep him distracted. Meaning she would have to keep him auspicious of her and the only way of doing so was go to dinner with him.

Damn it, why did things work out for November 11?

"Well … it's against the rules to meet with customer", she paused, thinking over her words carefully "but I think you could the exception. I would be delighted to go out with you Jack-sama."

November 11 seemed content with that answer before he close the gap between the two of them, "Ah ah." He wagged his index finger in front of her face.

"Outside of the café walls I'm not Jack-sama, outside here I am Jack."

"Ah, I don't know if referring to you without suffix would be appropia-"She didn't get to finish that sentence because his finger pushed against her lips, sealing any words she might have said.

"I know very well that you don't originate from Japan and neither have I. I am used to people using my first name and it's been a while since people have called me just Jack. I'm getting a little homesick; it would be greatly appreciated if you would help me out."

He seemed set on that and she would very much like his finger off her lip though he wouldn't let her have the pleasure of being vocally intimate.

"Hmmm, well I think you should earn that title first."

His composure never changed from his raised chin to his powerful stance, "Suit yourself then." His hand gracefully removed the sunglasses from his white jacket and snapped the sides out, placing the aviators over his eyes.

"Well where would you like to eat?"

----------

"Hmm well I never imagine this place as somewhere you would eat, but I should know by now that you should never judge someone or something by solely appearance alone. Though I would have never guessed that fact that you would eat so much." He had watched her down the 15th ramen bowl and while she seemed to slow down by hearing that, it didn't' seem to stop the madness that was Mei the Devourer.

Mei held a joyful expression of being able to enjoy the meal she had provided.

Yet she halted mid-bite upon hearing his comment, her chopsticks with a string of noodle still poised in the air and her head hung low to catch the food with her mouth parted ever so slightly.

Was it just him, but did stuffing one's face ever look so attractive? Maybe it was just him or maybe he was a sexual fetish towards food eating. Whatever she was doing had gathered his attention and several other males in the ramen restaurant they walked into, earning one man a slap upside the head from his girlfriend.

She seemed embarrassed of his jab before throwing him an earnest look whilst she rubbed the back of her head, "I have a fast metabolism. I normally don't get to eat much during the day with the other girls…"_ but what I've been thinking about what you said earlier today so I thought I could do as I pleased while I was with you at least. _Her words had drifted off leaving him to finish the sentence mentally.

"Well I can see where you're coming from; many girls suffer malnutrition because the thought of wanting the perfect body has diminished their judgment on what is right or wrong, though like I have said previously, you should be yourself instead of acting out some silly persona."

She seemed to think about his words carefully, though she looked doubtful of what he said. He could tell from the way her facial muscles twitched slightly and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well you shouldn't have to act fake for others, just follow what your instincts tell you." He told her reassuringly. He had guessed by doing this, she would be more comfortable around him and in time, trusting him enough to give herself to MI6. "Being innate suits you better."

Her facial features grew slack with all the emotion draining her face as she stared at the unfinished food bowl in front of her. November could hardly see her face as she bowed her head; her hair shielding any view of her facial expressions.

Although she didn't seem troubled by his sweet words though he felt instead the tenseness that was brought about her aura. It seemed his soothing terms didn't help her out all, instead backfiring on him.

Though before he tried to solve his mistake she suddenly snapped her head up and faced him with a surprising look of curiosity on her face. "Thank you," seeming so hesitant in her speech, "no one has ever said that to me before."

Her eyes seemed to be searching for any lie that he might have produced, but he simply stared back at her. Their gazes' locked, blue meeting blue. If only for a moment, November quietly forgot the outside world concerning all other things and just continued to look at this person who had garnered his interest in the last 48 hours.

She quite the contradiction to him in many ways. She was soft with her gentle smiles that came from her lips at times, but remained sharp throughout the conversations that flowed between them to put up her guard as if she knew the dangerous qualities that he had gained over the years. She avoided his gaze at a period of time before capturing his vision and not letting go just like she was now.

Though as their exchanging glances came to end, she seemed to focus on the area before him instead again. A frown blossomed on her face before commenting on how little he had eaten so far.

"It's not good to waste nice food you know."

He didn't mind that they had been given sudden change in conversation flow. However truthfully he had been distracted with her eating habits while his noodles had grown cold. Who knew one person alone could eat so much food? Or someone who could make stuffing your face slightly sexy?

He split the wooden chopsticks before digging in the soggy noodles. He could appreciate the taste and see why Mei liked to come to this small business instead of the nice restaurants he could have chosen. Form what he could interpret from women, they seemed to fancy places that he deemed a bit cheesy.

For example, April's taste for those tasteless host clubs, but he couldn't really see Mei doing the same from what he was currently gathering. He had honestly expected her to have him take him to a high-class place somewhere though, so when she directed him to this place he had become even more curious about her.

She seemed satisfied by him eating before going back to now 20th bowl from what he had counted so far.

Damn, food gorging had never looked so good. The woman known as Li Xiaojie was a wonder of the world, a female with a bottomless pit of a stomach, right next to the Roswell incident in America and the pyramids in Egypt. He felt pity for the poor sucker who ended up paying everything she ate on dates when she finally figured out on how to play a guy out of his money.

"If you think about this could be considered a date." He voiced the continuation of his sentence from his head.

"Hmmmm no." She shook her head back and forth.

So quick to deny?

"Well I persona-"

"No."

"But-"

"**No**." She gave her harsh rejection for the third time before giving him a mirthful smile.

Ah so that was how she was going to play it? Well he would just have to get back at her later, or was this vengeance for the teasing he was dishing out earlier. Well he would retaliate eventually, an opportunity would appear sooner or later; and just like he predicted, it did.

While he was coming back from the bathroom later while Mei was finishing off her 32nd ramen bowl he was stopped by the owner shop's daughter, she seemed amazed to see Mei with someone as apparently she had always been a loner when coming to the shop "Ah! Are you a good friend of Xiaojie-san? She's one of our best customers! It's good to know that she's adjusting to the Japanese scene."

He was about to answer that he was merely an acquaintance that she had met at work, a brilliant thought occurred in his mind. A devious thought, but a brilliantly thought nonetheless, but was it worth it?

Well if Mei_ had_ made such an offending comment, if it were _anyone else_ then it could have bad consequences. She should learn to be more considerate of people's fragile feelings. So why not to take the chance to teach her now? Better late than ever and if he didn't then who would? She could get into trouble and that didn't bode well with his rational thinking.

He made a grand show of looking back and forth, as to make sure no one was watching and sure enough, no one took notice of him or the girl he was about to deceive.

"Well," he lowered his voice while cupping a hand around his mouth, "to tell the truth… I am her fiancé. We've been in love for a very long time and I just proposed to her not so long ago, though she's always been a bit embarrassed about showing public displays of affection so she doesn't like to talk about. She's so extreme to keep it a secret that she doesn't even wear the ring I got her."

The brunette teen's eyes light up with the romanticized thoughts of what he had just told her. "Oh that's so sweet! I should go tell my dad, he'd be pleased to know that his best customer was doing alright. She had been so tired lately, but I guess that was from worrying about you proposing! Oh, but since Xiaojie-san doesn't want anyone to know maybe I shouldn't…" Her face became a little disappointed.

"Oh no no. That would be wonderful; actually you should spread the wondrous news! That way she won't feel so self-conscious about the whole engagement if she knew many people were happy about it. To tell the truth I followed her to Japan when she left China to propose to her."

The girl's face light up from the idea, "Oh! I'll go tell everyone I know! Don't worry; soon enough she'll be showing off the diamond ring you surely got her with pride while telling everyone your love story. You can count on me!"

November watched as she wandered over to the kitchen tell her father the exciting news. A full blown smirk appeared on his lips, "Just as planned."

Part of one of his devious plot had been completed and he just had to wait for the pieces to come into place, he just had to wait it out. He better make sure Mei wasn't around too long or else the joke would never expand and his revenge would never be extracted. Well this would be a learning experience for Mei after all; she should learn that you should never taunt a contractor. It wasn't very rational because in the average contractors mind (or least in November's), getting back at your teaser was the rational option to do.

Hell hath no wrath like an amused contractor.

--------

November 11 had insisted on walking her through the park on the way to the small apartment she resided in, using the excuse that she shouldn't be left alone to fend by herself against sinister villains that lurked through the night. Considering he was probably the worse that she could probably find tonight, he'd probably scare off anyone who might even think of approaching her.

They walked side by side, making idle chit chat before she reached a couple streets before getting to her home.

Hei paused in steps; her shoulders hunched over faintly while her eyes not quite meeting his. She wasn't going to let him go any farther and let him know where she lived, that would be so plain stupid her rationality would kick her in the stomach. Heck, even if she wasn't a contractor she would know better than letting some guy she knew for less than 2 days know where she was living.

"Ummm… this is far as I could allow you; if the others found that you knew where I lived and that we met outside the café… it would have bad consequences." She could just imagine what would the results would be. Firstly Shirley would swoon at the "sudden romance", Mari would be distribution death threats, Yuki would be greatly amused and finally her boss would fire her. The surely would be putting one step back in the mission and like hell was she going to let her enemy get in front of her.

He gave an understanding nod, "I understand, you could be fired from your job; if that happened then who else would talk to me to in Kuro-Neko?"

She was most likely the only defense he had between the other employees that liked to gaggle at him and any other potential danger that came from the female population. He had not idea what they truly were like, she had heard them giggle and gossip about he was so nice, how he seemed so charming and cool and… how they wanted to bang the good looking DNA out of his body for good looking children. It was all very gold digger like and she had heard some details that she rather wouldn't like to know from her co-workers.

"It's been… " She paused, "nice." Her voice softening at the word nice. She did get a free meal out of him and the fact that while she didn't get any information out of him he didn't either.

"Mmmm, maybe we could do again sometime. I'll see you in the café soon."

His face closed in towards hers, his lips coming close to her cheeks that she could feel his hot breath spill across her skin, but she was prepared for his advances this time and her fingertips intercepted the pass he was trying to make.

She smiled him briefly before heading down the road, knowing quite well that he was still watching.

Though she wasn't too heavily aware of a staring presence other than the Brit before it was too late and the mysterious voyeur that was watching their actions up until now was gone. The third company may have been gone, but she had already guessed his intentions.

There was someone out there that had come to the same conclusion that November 11 and she had about who the mysterious identity of the informant was and was planning to make a move towards anyone in their way. This of course included the Chinese maid/contractor and the enemy that dared to win this race to the finish line with the spy as the trophy.

Neither of them needed another contestant thrown into the mix.

------

A/N: I've kind of just noticed this now, but November 11 in my story goes on a lot of mental rants. He does this in real life though so I guess it isn't so OOC. I hope you readers don't mind too much.

Does anyone have a food fetish? I sure don't though if I got to watch Hei up close as he/she I might. Who wouldn't?

I wrote in Jack's POV way too much this time, but I couldn't get out of it and before I knew it, I practically wrote everything from what he saw. I had to make revision so you could see Hei's POV too. Though maybe I should add another one every once in a while, maybe Mao? The forbidden passion of the Black Maid and the Brit and what Mao saw, I wonder if that would be interesting.

Thanks again Simpleinsanity! Also thanks to the people who took the time to read this!

Reviews would be very nice also.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed for the past couple chapters! It's really kept me going!

This IS going to be a November 11 x fem!Hei; so if you don't like, don't read.

Timeline: AU after episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black, Hei or his luscious collarbones. In fact I don't even own anything Darker than Black related. Which I think is kind of sad.

------

If Hei hadn't felt the pressure to extract the information from the spy before, she did now. She was wary of the people surrounding her, more so than usual. Her eyes flickered over the customers and the maids as they went about their daily tasks.

Like yesterday's prediction, a third contractor or someone associated with another government had been watching over her. Only a couple of hours ago, while was opening her locker to exchange her every day clothes with her work uniform, she found a note taped to the inside of the metal locker's side.

Hei stared long and hard at the carefully folded paper before peering out of the corners of her eyes to ensure no one else was watching and at the moment, no one's attention the room was on her.

While sliding the note into the pocket of her outfit she took her time changing into the folds of the ruffled maid outfit before excusing herself to the bathroom.

While scoping out the emptiness of the restroom and checking out for any hidden bugged cameras that may have been hidden, she entered one of the stalls and locked the door before finally unfolded the message.

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

The note did not hold any more after that sentence. Hei stood for a moment, thinking over her remaining options before analyzing the memo. It was typed. So that eliminated the possibility of comparing other people's handwriting and she doubted that there was anything else that hinted towards the perpetrator.

From what the words indicated, this person was a step before her, possibly one of the workers. It was most likely that one of the other girls had come before she had.

The note wasn't there by the time Hei had left yesterday and all had the customers had left by then. The cooks were an all male staff, so it would look suspicious if one of them came into the locker was a chance that the owner did it because he has all the keys to the rooms. So he could go around as he pleased and no one would be the wiser.

When she came to her conclusion she then decided promptly ripped up the note into many pieces, leaving the writing unrecognizable before flushing it down the toilet.

There was someone obviously someone who associated with some kind of agency like the Syndicate, someone who was able to pick up on the very subtle contractor traits that she possessed or maybe someone who knew the Black Reaper's identity.

These thoughts were troubling enough as it is, now she had to think of being exposed. She did wear a mask during her missions, not to mention she strapped down her chest and wore her long black trench coat to hide her figure. Even going as far as to wear black contacts to conceal her blue eyes. To the rest of the contractor community, she was male. She had hidden her intire identity for a reason, though now there was someone who had the potential to put her in even more danger.

Hei could only prepare for the upcoming events that surely would come.

----------

It was more stressing to possibly have another contractor amongst the people that surrounded her though she held her usual place as a maid like every other day. Hei could not be allowed to slip up now, not when she was getting closer to completing the mission.

Though November 11 wasn't making it any easier with his presence.

She was currently in the process of catering to his wishes and his wish at the moment was for her to feed the delicious cheesecake the cooks made for him.

The burning image of letting herself feed the cake to him was humiliating enough as it is and he seemed pretty damn happy about it.

November 11 wore a cheery face, his lips quirked up and his eyes seemed like they were dancing with mirth. If he wasn't mocking her like he usually did then he was challenging her. She might be more tolerant of him the day he stop being so… him, though the day that happened seemed to be somewhere far away.

Though for the time being, he almost seemed to be taking a sadistic delight in her utter refusal.

"Well I would simply be pleased if you fed me the cake Mei-chan, don't you want to please your master?" Mocking, she decided that he was definitely mocking her as he said that in a scolding tone and waved his index finger from side to side.

She'd break that finger if wasn't for the fact that if would not put on the good side of anyone, that anyone being her boss, November 11 and his accumulating fan base among the other females in the area that were distastefully staring her at the moment.

For all she knew, the person who knew her identity could be watching while the male contractor tried to talk her into obeying. She avoided looking over the room again to deter "Jack-sama's" attention on what was going on. There was a chance he that he also knew of the presence of the memo sender.

"… it would certainly help you in your career in the future if you still wish to continue this kind of job. I'm simply preparing you for the moment in time when another customer comes along asks for the same thing and in that case, you should be ready. If you can't do it now with me than the chances that you can do it with someone else are very low and that would endanger your fan base…"

She didn't even realize that November 11 was still talking until her ears picked up on those last sentences. Was he trying to use his logic and rationality on her? Well it certainly wasn't working.

Though the pointed stares and urges to just feed him from the voyeuristic people in the room were attracting attention as it was and she didn't need any more of that.

She relented and withheld a sigh, "I see your point." She picked up the fork between the two before stabbing it lightly it into the cake and picking up a piece. She glanced up to his expectant face, his mouth grew smug. Just because she had conceded didn't mean she had to like it.

She lifted the fork to his mouth as he opened his lips. The uncomfortable feeling was practically emitting from her body and reaching her master, though he seemed to be satisfied with said uncomfortable feelings because he didn't close his and held her gaze. The pupils challenged to her to pull away.

To Hei, it seemed like it took forever for her fork to reach his mouth before he closed around it, taking the cake while she pulled the silverware from his lips.

She let out a breath that she had temporarily forgotten she was holding.

The Brit seemed pleased as he finished consuming the piece of cake in his mouth, "Now that wasn't so hard was it Mei-chan?"

Well the balance of world order didn't seem to be thrown off anymore than usual so she guessed so and at least the worst was over with.

"Now why don't you feed the rest of this cake?"

… and she spoke too soon.

--------

Unknown to Hei, November **was **having a bit of sadistic pleasure in the way she was feeding him.

He had especially ordered the cake for today, though there was the fact that he was getting a kick out of displeased facial expressions he also hoped that it let their relationship grow.

If he knew one thing he knew that women were complicated, whether it be humans like Kirihara Misaki or contractors like April. Though more common with humans, woman could hate a person one moment and favor them the next and that was what he trying to do. Build up any feelings he could in Mei and turn all those strong emotions into something more auspicious for him.

At the moment she seemed to be holding him in distaste while she seemed glared pointedly at the rest of the cheesecake like the heat from her furious pupils would make the pastery spontaneously combust.

Well he could probably work with that kind of emotions. After all, nothing was entirely impossible what with people roaming around the earth with supernatural powers that seemed like they came from overpriced 3D movies.

Call him a sadist (with a food fetish), but he unnaturally interested in her failure to resist his commands because of the fact that he was customer with wishes and she was maid that preformed those wishes (as long as they weren't out of the café's bounds).

Though he also rationalized all of his thoughts that the more upset she was, the more her guard would drop and doing so, letting out some much needed info that could change the contractor community.

Though as shaky as she was in her judgment with the cake he needed something else to break down the wall.

Well after some internal debating, he thought of something and after going over it in his head, he said what he was sure to provoke her into something, "Hey Mei-chan, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they called fine print."

Unlike all of his previous comments and attempts to flirt with her blatant way of ignoring what he said, Mei responded and in a rather amusing way too. She was going to reply to his pick up line before it finally struck on what he had said.

Her face flushed a pink hue, her blue eyes widen and her lips wide open. She seemed frozen by his words and was unable to utter any witty comment backs that occasionally popped up in their conversation; in conclusion, she was speechless.

He noted this tidbit of knowledge and relished her response before deciding to continue.

"You know Mei-chan; you better have a driver's license because you're driving me crazy."

That seemed to finally snap her back to reality as she leaned in a bit towards him and frantically whispered in an angry and panicky tone, "Please stop using such lines Jack-sama!"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well they're …, "she paused looking down before looking back up to his face, "they're embarrassing." She admitted to him while she adverted her eyes, the blood residing in her face ever so present.

"Oh really? That little pick up line has gotten you all flustered?" She was funnier than he had thought, all these times he had commented on her ravishing beauty and she hardly flinched, but when he used a pick up line she got at flushed in the face? She responded to his question by nodding furiously.

He felt high on her embarrassed facial expression; he had never seen this face from her before and would like to see more. Sure there were times when he pointed out something she did wrong or like when he had practically forced her into feeding him, but none of it could compare to this moment.

"That one not to your fancy? Then how about this. I know I'm not a grocery item, but I can tell your checking me out."

The suggestive tone of he made seemed increase her intake of air though she seemed to get grip on her frazzled state. That only caused the grin on his face to grow. If this were Alice in Wonderland, he'd be the Cheshire cat.

"Don't like that one? How about this one. Do you know karate? Because your body is kicking."

"Please stop Jack-sama!" Mei hid her red face behind her thin fingers. If she thought that she could save herself from him she had another thing coming. He leaned over the booth's table and pried her hands to her face and whispered into her ear.

"McDonald's isn't the only thing that's super-sized."

------

She was going to scream bloody murder (though she had committed those kinds of acts herself); she was going to scream for fate to take her now and let her soul rest in eternal hell fire because she would almost prefer being there than here, she was going to… she was going to…

She didn't get to finish that sentence because they were interrupted by another person seating themselves next to her. She thanked the almighty lord of interruptions before she glanced at the person next to her and to feelings of relief turned into confusion.

The cook that she was the most familiar, Yuki, was seated next to her, his usual tilted smile on his lips. He leaned in to her personal space.

"Ah ah. What do we have here? This looks like a dangerous scene."

It took Hei a nanosecond to realize what she and November 11 must have looked like, her face a bright red while he was gripping her wrists looking quite menacing as he doled out the cheesy lines. He must have looked like a rapist.

Image served him well; it was both funny and frightening to Hei because in her imagination, it could come true. Which was a pretty rationalized imagination because she was a contractor.

Damn it and she should be more under control than this!

She immediately shrugged of the offending man's hands, glad to be rid of invasion of her personal space before Yuki's hand wrapped around her waist.

She looked back and forth between two men that entrapped her in the wooden booth. November 11 seemed to be glowering at the brunette cook as the younger man across from him that took his place in the violation of the biblical maid rule number one (which she would gladly restate, "do not touch thy maid's body").

Yuki caught her glancing back and forth from November 11 and him. His tilted smile shifted into a mischievous grin as he leaned his mouth next to her ear. His hot breath brushed against the outer shell of her ear as he whispered (what was with people and whispering things into her ears?)

"Why, I think the gaijin is jealous of me. Why don't we give him a show Mei-chan?"

While having him practically assaulted her ear was quite frankly annoying, but it calmed down her face after November 11's sexual harassment.

Hei felt the slight urge to wring her hands on the cook's neck for even suggesting that, though she couldn't in broad daylight and with her enemy watching. Though she might have to reevaluate his mental profile of Yuki that she had stored in the mind of the Black Reaper, she didn't really peg him as the touchy type.

She politely pushed Yuki's hands away from her mid-section and turned her attention to November 11.

His eyes had narrowed between the last she glanced at him and now. The European agent didn't have suspicions of her true identity could he?

She quickly missed this idea as she had done nothing in the last few minutes they would lead to that conclusion or theory. She let a mental sigh of relief, but strengthened her guard. The air was still slightly tense. She cleared her throat before lifting her hands to gesture at Yuki.

"Jack-san this is Yuki-san, one of the cooks who works for the café. Yuki-san this Jack-san, he is one of the customers that come to the café often."

Maybe if she cleared up the situation a bit, they would stop having a glare off in the middle of the café. They were starting the curious gazes of others that weren't already watching the "lets harass the maid" show.

"Jack-san?" Yuki broke the thick silence, "It's pretty nice to meet you in person, if you didn't know, your slightly famous within the staff here. " Yuki sent November 11 his lopsided smile that gave out nothing. "So you've to come to see one of our little idols, Mei-chan. It's all fine with me as long as you don't stalk her outside these walls."

Some point during that little speech he had slid an arm around her waist again though not breaking the intense eye contact with the contractor across Yuki and herself before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and raced to the kitchens.

She didn't necessarily felt embarrassed, but she would have preferred her cheek not to be sullied.

Though she grimaced a bit before letting the Mei persona she created take over, letting a blush on her face linger.

The MI6 contractor cleared his throat and caught her attention. She blushed even harder, knowing he had been an audience of that spectacle. It was another utter humiliation and embarrassing situation that she could add today. She bowed her head slightly, "I apologize for Yuki-san's behavior, Jack-sama. He was clearly inappropriate."

"It's alright. You must be very popular for him to have to warn me like that though I should apologize instead."

Hei was pretty sure he bluffing again, "You don't have to Jack-sama."

"No no, I insist. Apparently I had misjudged your flirting abilities with the opposite gender of yourself. Though you really should be careful of stalkers outside these walls though. There are many cases in Japan where lovely maidens such as you are obsessed over to the point where they are dragged off after work to dark enclosed places and have unpleasant things happen to them."

She gazed at him for a moment.

"Are you implying something about yourself?"

He paused and for a moment, seeming to actually think about it, "No I am not. Though it sounds very tempting to."

"… and as nice as that sounds, I don't think I would appreciate being kidnapped into a dark alleyway by the likes of anyone, thank you very much. No exceptions.

"Well from your point of view I can see how that unpleasant that would be, but from some sick minded individual, that might be another story."

"Are you now implying you are a sick minded individual?"

"No, no I am not."

-------

Though little did the duo, contractor maid and her contractor master, know that the person who had sent the note to Hei was watching them with as much digression as possible.

They scoffed at two contractors and their little conversations and how they had acted when they were contractors without human emotions.

They were getting nowhere with this daily distractions though they considered this a blessing in a way. After all, the two of them were top contractors from the company and they had yet to truly notice that there was another presence similar among them. Though yesterday night and today was proof they were catching on.

As human they try to act, they were still cold-blooded contractors that weighed everything rationality in all situations. Once the female contractor was out of the way, the male would surely attempt to follow her as from what they had gathered, the British agent chose the female contractor out of the possibility that she was the informant.

Though they on the other hand, knew that the two of actors were both liars and were simply after the prize that all three in common wanted. Though the female contractor was a step ahead of the male, they were leaps ahead of all of them.

The female was still searching around for suspects and the male was concentrating on the female. They were distracting each other and it was only a matter of time before the correct informant would draw themselves out to them instead of those two.

-------

Jack is such a great romancer isn't he? LOL Only he would have such cheesy pick up lines, not that they'd work anyone and especially not of girl, Hei.

Thanks for reading to this far, the reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again to Simpleinsanity for being my beta reader or else you'd all be facing horrible grammar mistakes and other mishaps.


End file.
